


Hole in the Wall

by autistic_parker



Category: The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Middle School, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 03:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18275240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autistic_parker/pseuds/autistic_parker
Summary: The diner really wasn’t much, a sketchy shop in a sketchy alleyway. But the food was pretty good, and the owner didn’t mind a bunch of known criminals hanging around.Even if the criminals were all practically kids.





	Hole in the Wall

Len sat at her usual booth, dressed in civvies and staring at the empty seat opposite her. Unfortunately, Max hadn’t made it out on time, and so was (Len knew) sitting in a holding cell at the closest police station. Len would have to wait until they tried to move her to get her out.  
So for now, she was sitting in the diner.  
“You’re fries are getting cold, Lenny.”  
Len looked up at her brother, sighing. She pushed her basket of fries forward slightly, her other hand twiddling with her dark brown braid.  
“Take some, then,” she said.  
Les obliged, pouring out some more ketchup next to them. He leaned back, glancing around the room.  
“You have a plan?”  
Len rolled her eyes. Of course she had a plan. Why wouldn’t she have a plan?  
“It’ll take a few days,” she confessed, “but if you’re willing, we could break Max out.”  
Les grinned, nodding.


End file.
